Feral
by Ryoumafan
Summary: Tamers AU, episode 35. As Megidramon and Beelzemon fight, the D-Reaper sneaks in and takes hold of Ruki. Angry as she is, Ruki's emotions force Renamon to dark evolve and the kitsune becomes feral, attacking all before her. Can Ryo and the Tamers stop the killing intent or will they lose both friends to the R-Reaper's darkness?


_Hi everyone. This is my entry for the Alternate Digivolution challenge and Diversity writing challenge section J8 and is my first Tamers fic for this year, as well as my gift fic to Aiko Isari. It will eventually have Takato x Jenrya in it, as well as Ruki x Juri and Ryo x Alice. This is also for the Tale in Fragments challenge 30 prompts easy list 1, using prompt number 6, 'helpless' and what if challenge_.

…

Through the crevasses in the Digital World that Megidramon had caused, something slipped in and honed in on its target. It could feel the sheer disbelief and anger building in a being. Its sensors indicated the being was a girl. With all of that anger, she would be the perfect target to take over and control.

"I... can't... believe... it," Ruki managed to get out in her position further up the crevasse, at which point Kyubimon stood up.

The yellow quadrupedal kitsune sighed. "That's it; he must be stopped," she spoke with grim ferocity. Kyubimon jumped over Ruki's head, disregarding her Tamer's protest.

"No! I can't lose you!" Ruki cried.

"Rapidmon, no!" Jenrya also shouted refusal.

Glancing back, Rapidmon explained. "Jenrya, he loaded Makuramon's data. Just swallowed him up like an icecream cone. He's gotta be stopped or we'll all be dessert!"

Jenrya didn't like it, but reluctantly backed down. Ruki was slightly more vocal about it, though. "Aww, fine," she uttered shortly. "We'll beat them both!"

Ruki grabbed her blue-rimmed D-Power and swiped her blue card through the card slot, which caused Kyubimon to Matrix Evolve to Taomon. Rapidmon and Taomon went over to where Beelzemon was single-handedly, albeit with some difficulty, pushing Megidramon away from his head. "_Golden Triangle!_" Rapidmon created a green triangular barrier that he hoped would deflect Beelzemon's attacks.

"_Bonhitsusen!_" Taomon used her large calligraphy brush to paint a seal in the air to destroy the enemy with white energy. But before the energy could go anywhere, Beelzemon countered with Makuramon's speciality – Primal Orb, which left Taomon and Rapidmon trapped in see-through spheres and unable to attack or flee.

"Ruki, use the Alias card!" Jenrya called out, as he held his own copy. Realizing what Jenrya meant, Ruki pulled her version out of her pocket and they swiped their cards at the same time. Just in time, as their Digimon were starting to blur. Renamon and Terriermon fell to the ground as Taomon and Rapidmon's forms winked out of existence and the data of those forms was absorbed by Beelzemon.

As Beelzemon finished loading the data of Taomon and Rapidmon, the entity that had been hiding in the crevasse struck and began merging its data with that of the girl. It honestly had detected another that may have been worth its time, the girl called Juri, but its mind had been made up from the potency of the anger from the girl the blue-haired boy called 'Ruki'.

Ruki gasped in shock as a tentacle-like appendage grabbed her right arm and began melding with her data. She cried out for Renamon, the fox bolting to her paws unsteadily but quickly. Renamon attempted to make her way over to Ruki, but soon collapsed again as her furry fingers clutched her head, screaming silently.

Mystified by the bizarre behaviour, the boys and Juri watched on quietly as Ruki thrashed in her attempt to rid herself of the foreign data and Renamon's odd collapsing incident became even more concerning when the fox began screaming for real.

Ryo showed up at that time, with Cyberdramon by his side, the dragon thirsting for battle as usual. "What's going on?" He asked Takato. The gogglehead explained that a pink tentacle thing had latched onto Ruki and was attempting to merge with her data and that both Ruki and Renamon were suffering because of their bond with each other. Ryo glanced at the 'pink tentacle thing', as Takato had called it, and his eyes widened in alarm immediately.

"Try and get it off of her, but don't touch it yourself!" He ordered the group. He knew what that thing was and if it successfully merged with the girl, the Digital and human worlds were doomed.

Jenrya turned towards the new arrival. "You know what that is?" He asked casually, but his tone indicated he wasn't liking the fact Ryo was hiding something.

"Yeah," the older boy answered dismissively. "The Holy Beasts told me about it."

"What is it?" Jenrya pressed. He felt he had to know what new enemy they were dealing with in order to be able to help Ruki effectively.

Ryo didn't answer for a minute. "A dangerous foe who will ruin the worlds," he finally responded. He had played his cards exactly right. Now, he just wondered how long it would take them to realize they were too late at the present moment to save Ruki.

"What is it?" Jenrya insisted.

"The D-Reaper," came the simple reply. "Enough about what it is. Why don't you take a look at your friend?"

Jenrya glanced in Ruki's direction and took a step back instinctively. While he had been talking with Ryo, the thing had completely taken over. Ruki's eyes were glazed and empty and the Digimon beside her was no longer Renamon.


End file.
